


Honey, I'm Good

by somethingnerdythiswaycomes



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gay Porn Hard, M/M, Relationship Problems, Threesome - M/M/M, not hockey players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fight with Patrick had been stupid, about nothing and, because of that, about everything.  Jonny had needed to get out, cool down, deal with the fact that Patrick could... break up with him.  Brent's there to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I'm Good

**Author's Note:**

> For demotu's game seven Gay Porn Hard.
> 
> I do not represent the real people presented as characters in this fic, nor do I make any claims about what they do or do not do in their private lives.

Jonny wanted another drink.  He _probably_ shouldn’t, but he deserved it.  He and Patrick had had a huge fight, and for how often they argued, this one had been a big deal.  Most of the real fighting had been left by the wayside when they started dating.

Well, now that he was thinking about Pat, he might as well have another beer.  He signaled the bartender, and shifted on his stool.

The fight had been _stupid_ , too.  Just some ridiculous argument about Jonny leaving a water bottle on the floor in the living room, and it spiraled out to Patrick’s empty bottle of body wash still sitting in the shower, and Jonny’s herb garden taking up too much patio space, and Patrick leaving his dishes in the sink for too long, and before he knew it, Jonny was storming out the door with Patrick shouting _I don’t know why I even asked you to move in with me_.

“Drowning your sorrows?” The guy sitting next to Jonny asked.

He glanced over.  The guy had thick dark hair, a soft-looking beard, and bright blue eyes.  “I guess.”

“Brent,” the guy said, holding out a hand.

Jonny shook it.  “Jonny.”

Brent smiled, and Jonny flushed a bit. “So, what, your girl dumped you?”

“Not exactly.”  Jonny’s beer had arrived; he picked it up and took a large sip.

“Cheated on you?”

“No,” Jonny said again.  “My – me and boyfriend fought.”

Brent’s eyebrows shot up.  “Boyfriend?”

Jonny glared over at him.  “Yeah.”  If he had to deal with some homophobic asshole on top of everything else—

“No, it’s cool, sorry, just.”  Brent shrugged.  “Wasn’t expecting it.”

Jonny nodded sharply and turned back to his beer.

“I’m gay,” Brent offered, after a moment of silence.

“I’m bi,” Jonny replied. “He’s, uh, well, I was his first guy.  Am.”

“A little insecure about that?” Brent asked, propping his elbow on the bar and leaning in.

Jonny sighed and took a drink.  “No, not really.  I knew from the beginning.  We’d been friends for years, before we started dating.  We’d talked about it.”

“But…” Brent said, grinning a little.

Jonny sighed again.  “When we were fighting, he said… he said ‘I don’t know why I even asked you to move in with me.’”

Brent blew out a breath.  “Yeah, I can see how that would bother you.”

Jonny closed his eyes and leaned over the bar. “We started arguing about a water bottle I left on the floor, a _fucking water bottle,_ and then he’s questioning everything about our relationship.  We’ve only been dating for a year, we started living together a _month_ ago.  What if it doesn’t work out, and—“

“Jonny,” Brent said gently, putting a hand on his shoulder and rubbing gently.  “Man, come on, calm down.”

Jonny sucked in a deep breath and held it, then let it out slowly. “Right.  Calm.”

Brent was still rubbing his shoulder.  Jonny wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

“There’s always an adjustment in moving in with your partner,” Brent told him quietly.  “It’s not gonna be perfect from the start.  You have to get used to each other.  And the year mark is always stressful in a relationship – that’s when it’s, you know, real and could be permanent and you start to realize it.  Your boyfriend’s probably feeling some of that stress.”

“But what if he decides that he doesn’t want it to be permanent?” Jonny asked, looking over at Brent.  He looked sympathetic, at least, and not fed up with Jonny’s problems.

“Then you have to move on.”

God, that hurt.  Jonny swallowed down the rising panic.

“I can’t,” Jonny said.  “I can’t—just move on, that’s not…”

Brent’s hand was right at the center of Jonny’s back, now, still rubbing in slow circles.

“I’m not saying you’re gonna have to, Jonny.”

Jonny nodded, and leaned back into Brent’s hand.  It felt nice.  Brent was just comforting him.

“Thanks,” Jonny said, smiling over at Brent.  Brent smiled back.

“Don’t worry about it.  I’ve gone through my fair share of relationship problems.”

“Are you seeing someone now?” Jonny asked.

“Nah, not for the last couple of months.”  Brent smiled and met Jonny’s eyes.  His eyes were so blue. “I’m looking, though.”

Jonny flushed and opened his mouth to reply, but he cut off when someone came up right behind him.

“Really, Jonny?”

Jonny’s blood ran cold.  He turned around quickly, meeting Patrick’s eyes.  He tried to say something, but he couldn’t get anything out.

“We have one fight and you’re at the bar looking for a new guy?” Patrick snapped.

“No, Pat, I’m not—“

“I’ve just been giving him some advice,” Brent said.  His hand was still on Jonny’s back.

“We don’t need your advice,” Patrick said, grabbing Jonny’s hand.  “We’re fine.”

“Pat,” Jonny said quietly.  “Pat, we’re not fine.  You said – you said you didn’t want to live together anymore.”

Patrick shook his head.  “Jonny, I was just upset.  You… You know I love you, I don’t want to break up or anything.  I love you.”

Jonny smiled slightly, and blushed.  He loved Pat, too, and neither of them said it nearly enough.  So maybe…

“I love you too,” Jonny replied, squeezing his hand.  “But what was that all about, Pat, I mean, are you having… doubts?”

Patrick immediately shook his head.  “No, no doubts, I just…”

“What?” Jonny asked.

Patrick glanced over at Brent, and then leaned in closer to Jonny.  “We haven’t had sex in, like, three weeks.”

Jonny frowned.  “No way.”

“Seriously.  The last time was after we went to see that movie.”

“But, we sleep together, how have we not…”

Brent was laughing quietly next to them.  Jonny turned to glare at him.

“You guys haven’t slept together in nearly a month?” Brent asked, grinning at both of them.

“We’re both busy,” Jonny said defensively.

Brent shook his head.  “You’re too comfortable.  Always happens around the year mark.”

“What’s your name?” Patrick asked suddenly.

“Brent,” he answered, holding out his free hand to Patrick.  Patrick shook it.

“And you’ve been helping Jonny.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Brent replied, looking at Jonny quickly.

“Wanna help both of us?” Patrick asked.

Brent frowned.  “I mean, I can talk to you guys, but I’m not really a therapist or a couples counselor or whatever.”

Patrick moved closer to Jonny, and Brent, and licked his lips.  Jonny’s eyes widened.  He knew that look.  He’d seen it every time they went out drinking through college and the years after, and when Patrick made a move on Jonny a year ago in Patrick’s living room.

“He means, do you want to have sex with us,” Jonny translated, looking over at Brent.

Brent flushed bright red.  It was a good look on him, Jonny thought idly.

“So you go from thinking your boyfriend’s cheating on me, to… a threesome?” Brent asked.  “I mean, I don’t get it.”

Patrick shrugged.  “I’m not really a jealous guy.”  Jonny snorted.  That is ridiculously untrue, and Patrick knew it.  “We need a spark, I guess, and you’re not hard on the eyes.  And I can tell Jonny’s into you.”

“Pat,” Jonny hissed, whacking him in the stomach.

“You’re both…” Brent cleared his throat.  “You’re not bad to look at either.  And when I thought you were single, Jonny, I was… interested.”

Patrick grinned.  “We’re a block away from here.”

Brent nodded.  “Let’s go.”

Jonny ducked his head and smiled.

 

.oOo.

 

Jonny’d been with more guys than he usually liked to admit.  Going to college and being _out_ had made sure he had plenty of guys hitting on him.  So he’d hooked up with tall guys, short guys, skinny guys, built guys, clean-shaven and bearded.

But Brent was something else.  When Patrick and Brent had kissed right inside the front door of the apartment, Patrick had full-out groaned.  Jonny pretty much never grew facial hair, so Patrick had never kissed anyone with a beard, before.  Jonny couldn’t wait until he got the chance, too.

Brent had Patrick backed up to the wall, arms caging him in, bent down to be able to kiss him.  Jonny pressed up against Brent’s back, putting his arms around Brent to get at Patrick’s shirt.  His boyfriend liked button downs, for some reason, so he couldn’t just pull it up and off.

“Bedroom?” Brent asked, breaking the kiss.  Jonny pulled back and grabbed Brent’s hand, tugging him down the hall.  Patrick finished unbuttoning his shirt and tossed it towards the closet as soon as they entered the room.  Jonny shed his own t-shirt while Patrick pulled Brent’s off.

“Think you spend enough time in the gym?” Jonny asked Brent, rubbing a hand over his chest and down his stomach.

“You’re one to talk,” Brent scoffed, pulling Jonny tight against him.  “Those abs, fuck.”

Patrick laughed and pressed up against Jonny’s back, his thick arms going around Jonny’s waist.  “You should see his ass.  It’s a work of art, man.”

Brent slid his hands down to Jonny’s ass, cupping it and squeezing.  Patrick groaned; the backs of Brent’s hands had to be pressing against his cock, with how close Patrick was to Jonny.  Jonny tugged Brent closer and sucked a mark onto his neck.  Brent groaned, low and deep, next to his ear.  Jonny shivered.

“Is his cock as nice as his ass?” Brent asked Patrick.

He grinned.  “Yeah, man.  He knows how to use it, too.”

Jonny flushed and pushed his ass back against Patrick, trapping Brent’s hands between them.  “I like Pat’s better.  Nice and thick.”

“I think you’ll like mine just fine, then,” Brent murmured, and bit the curve of Jonny’s neck.  Jonny moaned and let his head fall back.  Patrick turned his face so he could kiss him, so they could fall back into the easy give-and-take that Jonny loved about Pat.

“Pants off, on the bed,” Brent said, pulling back.  “Both of you.”

Jonny shoved his jeans down quickly, and he could feel Patrick doing the same behind him.  He turned around, tucking his fingers under the waistband of Patrick’s boxers.  Patrick grinned at him, eyes blazing blue in the dim lighting.  Jonny tugged the boxers down, working them around Patrick’s cock, and let them drop.  Patrick stepped out of them and pulled Jonny’s brief off, groping his ass again as he did.

Brent whistled appreciatively behind Jonny.  He looked over his shoulder and grinned.  “Like my ass?”

Brent grinned.  “Yeah.  I’ll like it even better when I’ve got my cock in it.”

A shiver ran up Jonny’s spine.  Fuck, it had been _so long_ since he’d had something in him.

Patrick pulled Jonny back onto the bed with him, Jonny on his back and Patrick spread out over him.  Brent appeared at the edge of the bed, cupping one of Patrick’s ass cheeks appreciatively.

“You’ve got a nice ass, too, Pat,” Brent said, almost casual.  Patrick grinned back at him.

“Yeah, I know.  Jonny loves it.”

“I bet,” Brent replied.  He leaned over Pat, kissing the back of his neck.  “So, I was thinking.  You could ride Jonny, while I get inside that gorgeous ass of his.”

Jonny licked his lips, but he didn’t say anything.  He liked being talked about like this, Brent and Pat deciding what they were gonna do with him while he laid back and let them.

“Fuck,” Patrick hissed.  “Yeah, good plan, let’s go.”

Brent grinned.  “Lube in the top drawer?”

Jonny nodded, and then pulled Patrick into a kiss.  Patrick kissed him back easily, their lips sliding and tongues tangling.

Then Jonny felt Brent’s hand on his knee, spreading his legs and tilting his hips up.  Then Brent’s slick fingers pressed to his entrance, rubbing gently over his hole.  Jonny moaned into Patrick’s mouth, wrapping his arms around Patrick’s shoulders.

Brent’s finger slid in.  Jonny shivered, and Patrick broke the kiss to groan against Jonny’s lips.

“Talented hands,” Patrick panted.  Brent laughed, and another finger rubbed against Jonny’s hole.

“Ambidextrous,” Brent replied, and that second finger slid into Jonny.  He bucked back against Brent’s fingers, and he could feel Patrick shifting above him, too.

“Are you seriously fingering both of us at the same time?” Jonny asked incredulously.  Brent just smiled, and thrust his fingers into Jonny’s prostate with unerring accuracy.  Jonny let out a moan, his back arching, and Patrick cursed above him.  Brent had to have gotten both of them at the same time.

“It’s not like this is my first threesome,” Brent said, scissoring his fingers gently. “Fuck, you both are tight.”

“Three weeks,” Patrick huffed.

Brent nodded and kissed Patrick’s neck.  “What a way to end the drought.”

Jonny spread his legs wider, his knees knocking against Patrick’s.

It was incredibly intimate, Jonny thought, even with the two of them touching only incidentally.  Patrick’s face was barely an inch above his, their cock brushing every time one of them tried to rock back on Brent’s fingers.  Jonny closed his eyes and pulled Patrick closer, burying his face in Patrick’s neck.  He couldn’t imagine not having Patrick here, with him.

“I know, babe,” Patrick murmured, picking up on Jonny’s thoughts as perfectly as he always had, since they met in their freshman stats class.

Jonny peeked at Brent over Patrick’s shoulder.  He had a soft look on his face, and winked when he met Jonny’s eyes.

“Think you’re ready?” Brent asked, spreading his fingers.

Jonny nodded.  Patrick rubbed his cheek against Jonny’s.

Brent pulled his fingers out gently, and propped his head on the back of Patrick’s shoulder.  “Kiss me,” he said quietly, and Jonny did.  He let go of Pat with one arm, and used it to pull Brent closer, digging his fingers into his thick hair.

Brent pulled back a bit, and undid his jeans.  Patrick sat up and looked back at Brent, Jonny sitting up as well, so they could watch as Brent pulled his jeans and boxers down.  Jonny’s breath caught in his throat; Brent’s cock was long and pleasingly thick, uncut.  He couldn’t wait to have it in him.  Patrick’s cock was nice, thick rather than long, perfect to stretch Jonny out and pound into his prostate.

Brent slid a condom down Jonny’s cock, giving him a couple strokes to spread lube over his cock.  Jonny bit his lip, still watching as Brent then did the same to himself.

“You gonna ride him now?” Brent asked Patrick, grabbing his hips.  Patrick nodded, shifting over Jonny as Brent held his cock, until Patrick could slide down on his cock.  Jonny groaned, falling back against the bed as Patrick slid down all the way, until his ass was pressed to Jonny’s thighs.

After a moment, Patrick lifted himself up and slid back down.  “Fuck, Jonny,” he groaned, moving faster.

“You ready for me, Jonny?” Brent asked, pressing the head of his cock to Jonny’s hole.  Jonny nodded quickly, and Brent thrust in slowly.  Jonny moaned loudly, one hand flying to Patrick’s hip and the other going to Brent’s.  Brent waited a moment, pulled out, and thrust back in fast.  Jonny’s back arched, eyes slipping closed.

Brent grunted above him, and Patrick groaned quietly.

It didn’t take long for Patrick and Brent to work together to find a perfect rhythm, Patrick rocking down on Jonny’s cock as Brent slammed into him.

Jonny let himself float, riding waves of pleasure and contentment as Patrick moved over him, Brent just behind him.  He couldn’t help but imagine this all the time, Brent’s gently guidance and Patrick, his fire and spirit and everything that Jonny loved about him.

“I’m gonna come,” Jonny moaned, the first thing he’d said in a while.  Patrick wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking quickly, obviously wanting to come while Jonny was still inside him.  Jonny squeezed his hip.  “Come on, babe.  Come all over me.”

Patrick whined high in his throat and did, hole clenching around Jonny’s cock and his whole body shuddering.  Jonny followed him over the edge – he’d never been able to hold out when Patrick was squeezing around him.

Brent cursed, thrusting in faster.  “Fuck, Jonny, you’re so tight…”

Jonny panted, pushing back against Brent as much as he could, desperate for Brent to come.  He needed to please him, to make him—

Brent pulled out suddenly, rolled the condom off, and knelt on the bed next to them, faster than Jonny could track.  Jonny moaned, watching Brent strip his cock, and Brent grunted as he finally came over Jonny’s stomach, his come mixing with Patrick’s.

Jonny ran a hand through the come on his stomach, rubbing it into his skin.

“Fuck,” Brent said again, and leaned down to kiss Jonny.  Sooner than he’d like, Brent pulled away and kissed Patrick instead.

“Stay tonight,” Jonny said, before Brent could get any ideas about leaving, after that.  Patrick nodded immediately, wrapping a hand around Brent’s bicep.

Brent smiled.  “Yeah, all right.”

Jonny closed his eyes, Brent pressed close next to him and Patrick above him, and could finally breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Honey I'm good" (or something. I heard it on the radio)
> 
> find me on tumblr as somethingnerdythiswaycomes


End file.
